Brothers
by Starfan1245
Summary: When Rodrick's previous girlfriend breaks up with him, Greg sets out to comfort him. Something different I'm trying, please give it a chance! T for a bad word  cuz im cautious like that


**Title: Brothers**

**Author: Starfan1245**

**Summary: People break up every day. He had broken up with so many girls. This should not have been unusual. But Emily had been different. And SHE had broken up with HIM. This one would actually leave a scar on his heart.**

**Fandom: Diary Of A Wimpy Kid (something different!)**

**A/N: So i recently babysat my little sister the other night, and she wanted to watch Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules. I loved how close those two became in the movie :)**

**So I'm giving this fandom a shot. Hope you like!**

-:~:-

He didn't bother picking up Greg from school today. He wasn't in the mood. He didn't care if he didn't earn mom bucks today; what good would they do?

Mrs. Heffley gasped when she heard Rodrick forcefully slam the door. "Rodrick, honey, be..." she trailed off when she actually got a view of her eldest son. "Oh! Are you okay? Where's Greg?"

Rodrick clutched the handle to his backpack tighter. "The twit decided to walk home," he grumbled and turned to walk to his room.

"Rodrick!" Mrs. Heffley called. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Rodrick halted in the doorway. He hated the way there was concern laced in every word, because SHE had talked to him sweetly like that when he had been upset. "It's nothing," he hissed out and finished the distance upstairs to his room, slamming the door on that too.

Once securely inside, he chucked his backpack againsed the wall, then sat on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands. He'd never felt this way before.

It shouldn't have been like this. He'd broken up with so many girls before; this one should have been no different. But Emily had actually meant something to him. She had been special. Plus, SHE had broken up with HIM.

Rodrick didn't get it. He had loved Emily! Why hadn't she felt the same way? Was there someone else? Was it HIS fault?

One lone tear slid out of his eyes, pressing through his fingers and dripping onto the ground. Rodrick swallowed and tried to pull himself together.

-:~:-

Greg Heffley was panting by the time he reached the front door of his house. Not that he wasn't fit; it was just about ninety degrees outside and the walk from school to his house wasn't exactly "short".

It was usually this warm when school got back in, because it wasn't exactly fall yet. But Rodrick had been picking him up and dropping him off in his van, which was nice and cool, by the way

.

Today, Rodrick hadn't shown up at all. Greg, angry and sweaty, couldn't wait to confront him for this one.

Mrs. Heffley was smiling as her middle son walked into the kitchen. "Hi Bubby," Manny called from the corner, where he was playing with a blue glob of Play-Dough.

Greg ignored him. "Is Rodrick home?" He snapped. "Did he tell you why he didn't pick me up?"

Mrs. Heffley looked apalled. "Well, he said that you wanted to walk home," she explained. "It's nice to get exercise! Nice choice, Greg."

Greg growled. "I was sitting outside for a half an hour waiting for him! He was supposed to pick me up today; I never wanted to walk home."

"Oh..." Mrs. Heffley's face fell. "Well, he's up in his room... Don't you start any physical fights, Gregory!"

Greg ignored her. He threw his backpack at the foot of the stairs and stomped all the way up, hoping that it would maybe scare his brother.

He threw the door open and ran in. "Why didn't you pick me up today?" he asked loudly. "It's abot ninety degrees otside and what? You leave me to walk home?"

Rodrick had his face buried in his hands, elbows resting on his knees, fingers gently rubbing his head. "Go away, jerk. I'm not in the mood."

"I don't care!" Greg was getting really angry now. "Is it something I did? Is that why you didn't pick me up, huh? Or did you just think that it would be funny to leave me to walk home?"

"It has nothing to do with you, dammit!" Rodrick shouted. When he met Greg's eyes, Greg could see the unshed tears swimming in them, the way his lower lip was trembling a little, and was a little bit afraid.

He had never really seen Rodrick cry. His older brother had made his point that he was tough and emotionless in his band. Never had he really shown emotion.

"Uh.. Are... Are you okay?" Greg stammered, all anger slowly fading away.

Rodrick glared and looked down at the floor. He remained silent for a few minutes, swallowing and trying to gain control over his emotions.

In that time, Greg slowly wandered over and sat on the edge of Rodrick's bed, right next to his brother. He mimicked his position and stared at the same spot on the floor.

Finally, Rodrick spoke. "Emily broke up with me today." His voice cracked on the last word, and he swallowed hard.

Greg looked up. "Emily Anderson? Dude, last time I saw you two together, she was totally into you!"

Rodrick smiled slightly. "I know," he whispered. Another tear slid down his cheek, but he didn't bother wiping it away. "She broke up with me after school. I was so mad; that's why I didn't come and get you." He looked down again. "Sorry."

Greg continued to watch him, a little bit afraid of the tears. "It's okay, I guess. I just didn't know. If I had..." he trailed off.

Rodrick blinked and more tears spilled out. This time, he couldn't hold them all back, and he buried his face embarassedly into his hands as he began to sob.

Greg went numb as he watched his older brother cry. True, he and Rodrick hadn't really gotten along until recently, but he still cared for him. Rodrick was his older brother, after all.

He awkwardly placed a hand on Rodrick's trembling back, rubbing it a little, offering what little comfort he could. "I'm sorry," he mumbled softly.

Rodrick wordlessly leaned his head onto Greg's shoulder, still sobbing too hard to talk. Both were shocked with the brotherly affection they were showing towards one another, but neither said a word or tried to break it off.

It took a couple of minutes for Rodrick to gain control over his emotions. Even then, he was sitting with his head rested on his little brother's shoulder, sniffling slightly. Greg's arm remained draped over Rodrick's shoulder.

Finally, Rodrick lifted his head and wiped a hand wearily over his face. "Thanks," he whispered, slightly embarrassed for having a breakdown in front of his brother.

"No problem," Greg commented and stood up to leave.

"Hey, Greg?" Rodrick called before his brother was able to exit.

Greg halted and turned around. "Yeah?"

"You tell anyone about this," he gestured twords himself and Greg, "and I'll read your diary aloud at my next concert." He grinned.

Greg smiled. "Wasn't planning on telling anyone." And he left.

Rodrick smiled and laid down in his bed. He would never be over Emily, not for a long time, but now he was positive that he would be able to move on.

-:~:-

**So... That was a little different than what I usually do. I usually write Supernatural, because I love Sam and Dean's bond, but I decided to try these two. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
